


insomnia

by babyjinnie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, i wrote this off of a dream i had last night pls, ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjinnie/pseuds/babyjinnie
Summary: 2:37amjinho’s eyes blurred over as he read the bright light of his digital clock. he sighed heavily, groaning while rolling over onto his stomach once again. he’d been trying to get to sleep since before eleven, sowhy the hell wasn’t he asleep already?he knew the reason why, deep down. he just didn’t want to admit it to himself.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> ok so long story short i had a dream where jinhongseok made cookies and my friend suggested i write it so .. here we are. enjoy!

_2:37am_

jinho’s eyes blurred over as he read the bright light of his digital clock. he sighed heavily, groaning while rolling over onto his stomach once again. he’d been trying to get to sleep since before eleven, so _why the hell wasn’t he asleep already?_

he knew the reason why, deep down. he just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

hongseok had spent the last few nights working on his studies, and jinho hadn’t bothered to invite him over. he didn’t want to tire the already stressed man. this meant he’d spent the last few nights sleeping by himself in the full-sized bed he’d become so accustomed to sharing with his muscular, dorky boyfriend.

a loud, frustrated scream raked through the soft, blue silk pillowcase his face was pressed into. he was tense, cold, and kinda hungry. he sighed once more, pushing himself into a seating position. he decided that if he wasn’t going to sleep, he wasn’t just going to lay there and sulk the entire night. 

he stretched his small, stiff limbs, before climbing out of the bed. he hissed as his cold feet hit the even more cold hardwood floor, pouting at himself for not putting his slippers on. 

he shoved said warm shoes on his feet, and made his way out to the kitchen. _there’s food in there._

the kitchen was small and plain, but it worked well for a grad student living on his own. it functioned for basic meals, and even a few nicer ones if he got creative with the lack of space and tools. 

the third sigh of the night (or morning) pushed its way through his throat as the thought of cooking reminded him of the person he was truly seeking warmth from. 

_we always cook in hongseok’s kitchen. it’s bigger, warmer, and he has the nice tools._ jinho thought to himself, suddenly starting to miss the boy more than he originally thought he did. 

jinho looked down at the floor. would it really be so bad to at least text hongseok? they hadn’t communicated at all in at least a few days, save for a quick “get home safe, love you” text here and there. 

he groaned, nearly racing back to his bedroom to grab his phone, all previous thoughts of hunger forgotten. he pulled the device off of the charger, immediately opening up the messaging app. 

**from: jinho**  
i miss you. come by when you get the chance, but don’t rush yourself.. i know you have midterms coming up

he didn’t mean for the message to sound as sad as it did, but that was the only emotion he could feel right now. sadness, longing, whatever you want to call it. he was a lovesick kid who missed his boyfriend. 

he nearly jumped from his seated position at the foot of the bed when he heard the specific ‘ding’ he’d set for hongseok’s texts, anxiously unlocking his phone to check the message. 

**from: seokie**  
be there in 10

jinho rubbed his eyes, making sure the exhaustion wasn’t clouding his judgment. _did he read that right? was hongseok joking? how could he drive this late at night? why is he even awake in the first place?_

thoughts and questions radiated through the small man’s brain, and another sigh, just as heavy as all of the others, came as a result. 

he decided it would be best to hang out in the kitchen. if not to resume his plans to have a late night snack, to wait for hongseok. 

he roamed around briefly, spotting a bag of chocolate chips on the counter. why did he buy those again? he doesn’t remember. he picked up the bag, humming to himself. cookies sounded nice. 

he was pulled out of his hunger-induced thoughts when he heard the front door open. panic struck him, but only for a small second until he remembered he gave hongseok the spare key. 

said man seemed to have followed where the lights were on, as he stumbled into the kitchen. 

“couldn't sleep?” the taller asked, voice calm and low, just how he knew the elder needed it to be at this time. 

jinho didn’t hold back, immediately charging across the kitchen and into the arms of the person he loved the most. he nodded frantically, hands fisting the soft fabric of the younger’s pajama shirt. 

“the bed is cold without you. your professors are mean for making you do work,” he huffed, pursing his lips childishly. 

the chest beneath jinho’s cheek shook a little as a chuckle came from hongseok, a sigh following after. 

“it wouldn’t be a great education if there wasn’t work, right?” he said softly, his fingers already making their way to brush through the soft, freshly dyed blonde waves on jinho’s head. 

jinho groaned, agreeing but not all at the same time. he knew how hardworking the younger was, and he admired it. it was one of the reasons he’d fallen head over heels for the tall, awkward gym rat. he’ll admit he even picked up some healthy study habits during the past few years they’d been together. 

“i hate that you’re always right. either way, it takes your time away from me, and that makes me not sleep,” he concluded bluntly, tilting his head up to glance into the brown orbs staring back down at him. hongseok looked tired as well, but he decided not to ask why. the younger probably wouldn’t tell him, not wanting him to worry. 

“it’ll be over soon. let’s make up for lost time now, okay? i’m here now,” hongseok muttered lowly, and if jinho was any farther away, he would’ve missed what he said. the words were followed by a soft kiss to the elder’s forehead, hongseok’s plump lips curving into a small smile against the warm skin. 

the smaller of the pair nodded, his eyes having closed out of relaxation from the warmth of the hug he was still receiving after three whole minutes had passed. 

the moment felt great, being back in hongseok’s arms, safe in his hold, it was perfect. jinho knew this is where he was most at home, even as he stood atop of the tile in his own kitchen. 

however, the moment was soon broken by a rumbling out of the smaller’s stomach. _fuck. he’d forgotten to make a snack._

“hungry, sweetheart?” hongseok asked, the soft and low chuckle coming back once more. jinho rolled his eyes and broke the hug, glaring up at the younger. 

“i was planning to eat, but you showed up and distracted me,” the blonde rolled his eyes, walking back towards the bag of chocolate chips he left on the counter. 

“please don’t tell me you were just going to eat those from the bag—“ hongseok muttered as he followed close behind. he himself had missed the elder, but he wouldn’t tell him how much so. he didn’t want jinho to worry or miss anything for his own academics, so he kept his lack of sleeping or eating to himself. 

“no, i wasn’t. i wanted to bake cookies, but now that you mention it..” jinho’s words trailed off as he carefully cut the bag open, grabbing a handful of the sweets and shoving them into his mouth. his cheeks puffed out, similar to how a hamster’s do as he chewed. 

“i can’t believe you really just did that but god, you’re so cute-“ hongseok said breathlessly, his signature grin as bright as it always was. the brunette leaned down, placing a peck to each of his boyfriend’s chubby cheeks. 

jinho nearly choked on one of the chips, turning his head to glare at hongseok again, but this time with a set of burning up cheeks to accompany it. 

“my point has been proven by this reaction,” hongseok laughed, looking around through the cabinets to find anything they would need to bake cookies if the eldest still wanted to. 

“where’s your mixer again?”

jinho looked up from the wall he was now staring at, mind preoccupied with how hongseok had called him cute seconds prior. it wasn’t the first time he’d heard the compliment, not by a long shot, but he still managed to stutter on his words and feel his heart race every time. 

once snapped out of his daze, jinho took a moment to think before opening a nearby drawer to grab the electric mixer. he handed it to the younger, hoisting himself onto the counter so they were at eye level. 

“can i help you bake them?” the smaller asked quietly, flashing the best puppy eyes he could at his lover, even making his lower lip tremble to emphasize his want. he knew hongseok was best cut out for this, but he still wanted to put in his own effort. 

“of course you can, it was your idea anyway,” hongseok smiled, albeit flusteredly since he could never resist when jinho used his cuteness to his advantage. he’d given into buying too many stuffed animals and sweets in the past. the older had so much power over him, and he knew it, too. not that hongseok minded. 

jinho had squealed and clapped his hands once hongseok agreed, and the younger felt yet another heart palpitation at the sound. _why go to the gym when i can just watch jinho be cute and get the same effect?_

once hongseok had laid out all of the necessary ingredients and utensils, they both cracked their knuckles and got to work. jinho remained on the counter, claiming it was easier to see everything from that angle. 

“okay so— two parts milk one part water, a pinch of salt, four cups of flour, six cups of chocolate chips, two cups of sugar, and one stick of butter,” hongseok reeled off, familiar with the recipe as he mentally checked off each item he saw. 

jinho nodded constantly, memorizing the necessary measurements as he reached for the bag of flour. he measured four cups, dumping them into the bowl all too quickly and close together. a flour cloud filled the space, making the tips of their noses white. the older boy laughed, shaking his hand in front of his face to rid some of the excess powder. 

“i should’ve reminded you to go slow,” hongseok said in a fond voice, rolling his eyes at the other’s eagerness. 

“but you didn’t, so now here we are. thank god i have to clean tomorrow anyway,” jinho flashed a grin at the other, leaning in to peck his flour-covered nose.

the couple made sure to move slower with the other ingredients, jinho pouring while hongseok carefully held the mixer. once the dough was done, all that was needed to do was bake the cookies. 

“can you get the baking sheet? it’s in the drawer on the right,” jinho hummed the request, dipping his finger into the batter before sticking it into his mouth. it was good, considering they were tired and barely had the energy to know what they were doing. 

hongseok complied with the request, coming back with the metal sheet, laying baking paper overtop so nothing stuck to it. “do you want to help me shape the dough?”

jinho nodded happily, taking a tablespoon and scooping up the right amount, rolling it into his hands until it formed into a small ball. “ah! it’s sticky!” 

the younger of the pair did the same, laughing at his lover’s dramatic antics whenever clumps of dough would stick on and around his fingers. 

“i think they’re ready to bake now!” hongseok clapped his hands in accomplishment. twenty little spheres were laid out and evenly spaced on the tray, and the oven had finished heating. 

hongseok took the honor of placing the tray into the oven, not wanting the shorter to hurt himself. he could sense jinho was tired, even more so than himself. _maybe i should check in more often.._ he shook off the thought, mentally making arrangements to stop by the next evening. 

“what should we do while we wait?” hongseok tilted his head as he waited for a reply, looking down at the boy. 

“we can cuddle.. and play imessage games!” jinho said rather excitedly, even bouncing slightly on the floor. 

“cuddles and games it is~” the youngest smiled, leaning down and scooping jinho up in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the couch. he plopped down, holding the boy in his lap as they both grabbed their phones. 

“what do you have in mind?” the shorter mumbled under his breath, his eyes skimming over the various possibilities. hongseok hummed in reply, unsure, until his eyes stumbled upon a game he’d always loved. 

“paintball.” 

jinho complied, he enjoyed the game, but more than anything he knew hongseok enjoyed it. they often played it for hours at a time over the breaks, and their competitiveness was always to the maximum. 

the game loaded and they began, jinho turning in his seat to be facing hongseok’s face, holding his phone at an angle the younger wouldn't be able to see. the other did the same, biting his lip in concentration as he seemed to go over his strategy in his head. 

they picked their positions and watched the match occur, jinho hitting hongseok and hongseok missing jinho. the elder of the pair made a noise of happiness, holding his hands in the air. 

“not fair! you never go to the middle on your first move!”

“i wanted to surprise you~”

hongseok’s pout was met with a soft kiss from jinho’s lips. _if he’s gonna be this cute, i’ll let him win every time._

——

they played eight rounds of the game in total, jinho winning six and hongseok only winning two. the younger sulked for only a short moment, quickly being attacked with kisses all over his face from jinho. he was happy after that. 

they got the cookies out of the oven, doing their best to resist the urge to eat them for the allotted cooling time so they wouldn’t burn their mouths. 

the small apartment smelled strongly of home baking, and hongseok couldn’t help but be reminded of the days he would cook with jinho. they hadn’t had the time or money for it lately, but he silently wished a time would come where they could soon again. _maybe in an apartment we can both belong to, someday._

broken out of his trance by a cookie being shoved in his face by said man, hongseok opened his mouth. the still warm cookie was shoved in right away, and he nearly choked from the pleasant taste. 

“fuck- these are good,” the tallest muttered around the melting chocolate chips in his mouth, closing it to savor the taste. 

“hey! don't talk with your mouth full, that's gross,” jinho scolded, climbing back up onto the counter just as he did while they were baking. hongseok chuckled, swallowing the remainder of the treat before speaking again. “you love me anyway.”

“i’m afraid you’re right once again,” jinho chuckled breathlessly, having already finished his sixth cookie. he felt happy and satisfied, and now looked up at his boyfriend with a dazed look. the sun was beginning to rise out the window, and the fact that he hadn’t slept hit jinho harder than he thought it would. 

“do you want to go to bed, baby? i’ll stay with you, if you want,” hongseok asked after finishing his third cookie, working on boxing up the rest for their friends to nibble on later in the week. 

“please.. i’ve missed sleeping with you,” jinho groaned, the thought of getting to share a bed with hongseok still made him light headed, even after all this time. it was always so warm and safe, he wished he could do it every single night. _maybe someday._

it took hongseok raising his eyebrow at him before jinho understood what he just said. 

“not like that!”

——

_7:06am_

jinho hooked his chin on hongseok’s shoulder to look at the clock, just as he did several hours earlier. he took a deep sigh, but this time of contentment and not anger. 

his right arm was draped over hongseok’s middle, the left one pressed between their chests, feeling the steady rhythm of hongseok’s heartbeat. 

their legs tangled together, jinho wrapping his smaller ones around hongseok’s own perfectly, like they were always meant to be there. 

hongseok’s arms were securely wrapped around jinho’s middle, keeping the elder boy as close to him as he possibly could. 

everything was perfect. 

“goodnight, my love.”

jinho was the first to break the comfortable silence, throwing another sleepy smile at his lover as his eyes began closing on their own. 

with a kiss on jinho’s forehead and a small smile, hongseok let his eyes fall shut, too. 

“goodnight, jinho.”


End file.
